Role Play
by himitsu
Summary: Ken realises an important thing. Yamato as well. Can their wishes meet? Slight yaoi, Kenato. And poems!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is yaoi (boyxboy), Kenato. It's a bit strange, with poems and humor. It's my second Digimon fic.

Role Play  
By himitsu

A little of attention and you will see  
The reason of the tension between you and me.  
The rhyme does not help us  
My pride's faded away  
My heart runs in a fuss.  
Oh God, an I a gay???

That's what Ken wrote in his exercise book during the French class. He was supposed to make a verse about spring, but the realization of the fact of his being a homosexual came to him suddenly, and he was unable to follow the lesson anymore.

The great genius Ichijouji Ken was not at the moment frightened, just amazed. But after some time he collected his thoughts and tried to predict the possible consequences if he admits his inclinations openly: his image would certainly suffer. His popularity will grow though. He may lose some friends but on the other hand, not the real ones. So it didn't seem that bad. He was a new person, he felt like a brand new man, he was full of plans. Everything seemed simple and clear. He would set himself free, even get rid of his virginity.

By the time the lesson was over he had decided upon the course of actions. He will find him today and have a private talk with him. Though HIS reaction was unpredictable, Ken didn't have any bad feelings about it.

"I'll make the confession in the poetic form, that would be more romantic and since he's a musician, he'll surely appreciate the thing." He sat down on the bench in the park near his school and began rhyming the words.

At that very moment, far away from the park the blond-haired musician lay on his bed in his flat in Odaiba and thought about his life. It ran as following: "Look at yourself, Yamato-chan… What have you turned into? The sex-symbol of Odaiba, the promising musician but are you happy about it?... NO. Why? First of all, the terrible drinking! (parties and stuff) Intercourses with both sexes and the obvious lack of education! That's no good. You need changes, don't you? Let's study hard for a change, eh? And no sex with males for a while." He sat upright on the bed and a smile spread on his face: "All set! Tomorrow I go to school!"

The evening was approaching and the dusk created a good romantic atmosphere. Ken, breathing slowly, with a bottle of wine in one hand and a pile of paper in the other, entered the elevator of Yamato's apartment complex. He was calm and sure of himself. He rang the doorbell and the door opened. It was opened by Yamato Ishida who was chewing a pen and reading a book. He was wearing glasses! (Glasses?! WHAT THE F***!!!) That was a strange sight, and he looked rather ridiculous in these glasses. It was all quite disheartening, because Yamato was supposed to be chewing a cigarette and be holding the guitar! But that turned out to be not that striking when Yamato opened his mouth: "Ah, Ken, so good you dropped in! You'll help me with my homework – and put that damn alcohol poison away, won't you?"

That was quite unexpected, Ken thought but said nothing. He put the bottle on the shelf in the corridor and entered the big star's private room. 

The long two hours were spent in a desperate attempt to understand what Algebra was about and as soon as they decided to have a break, Ken came straight down to the point.

"Hm… Yama, you must be wondering what brought me here?"

"Well I'm not, but go on!"

"Well I came to a very important decision this afternoon…"

"You did! Me too. But come, come!"

"Well the rest of it is written here, wait a second… " and Ken began to read,

I was in trouble and annoyed  
I couldn't understand why so..  
I know my life could be destroyed  
If I went on keeping control.  
But I decided on that day  
That I'm in love and I'm a gay.  
And who am I supposed to choose?  
You! You, my Yama, you're my muse…

Ken breathed in to go on but the expression on Yamato's face prevented him from doing so.. The musician was laughing silently. He tried to utter some words but couldn't, as his laughter made him suffocate. Ken raised one brow,

"What's wrong?"

"I… I… this afternoon I have somewhat… ha..ha..ha.. decided that I am going to be positive … and ha.. ha.. absolutely straight… and those verses they were really sweet.. but…" he became suddenly serious, "They are a bit late…"

Ken's brow fell.

"What shall we do?" they said together.

"It is obvious that one of us should forget about his decision," Ken said reasonably and crumpled his text, "So who will do that?"

"Ken, I would do that with pleasure if not for my weak health, I can't lead this life anymore. So you see…"

"Oh I see..." Ken said coldly.

"Hey don't be offended! You haven't made any announcement about your orientation to your parents yet, have you?"

"I haven't, but that is the question of my pride and heart!" the genius replied and threw the papers into the waste basket. The tears were standing in his eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line. "I'd better go and if they will not find me in two days, check under the Rainbow bridge," he murmured.

Yamato's instincts of a good brother were all screaming and his egoism faded almost at once.

"Hold it! Ok! I, perhaps, am just damn good at being a perverted rock star and this image still has some development possibilities in it. But you! A perfect genius boy! And that is quite dull, I must admit. I think you need a change. Let's begin the corruption… Right now, and gimme the fucking bottle!" said Matt in an I-don't-care-a-fig voice. 

The black-haired was scared for the first time since this afternoon. He was afraid of what might happen. He dreaded to lose his virginity. He felt like running away. But some part of him was very pleased with the way he had chosen. So he didn't move and waited for the blond to approach him and to whisper into his ear, 

"Read your poem till the end for me, please, while I am serving the drinks."

Fin.

Review?


End file.
